ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Eiffel Tower/Animated
Not to be confused with Eiffel Tower from IDW Comics The Eiffel Tower was designed by Gustave Eiffel as the entrance way to the 1888 World's Fair in Barcelona, Spain. In modern times, it is considered an important piece of structural art and is the most visited paid monument in the world. History In secret, Eiffel perfected ectoplasmic entrapment and the real reason he helped build the tower was to automatically attract and trap ghosts in the tower's structure. With his technology, Eiffel could molecularily bond the ghosts to the tower. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:18-12:27). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "As incredible as it may seem, it would appear Monsieur Eiffel had already developed the principles of modern ectoplasmic entrapment by the late 1880s." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:33-12:40). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "He built this tower as a primitive but efficient type of ghost containment unit. The ghosts are automatically attracted to and trapped in the tower's very structure." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:57-13:06). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Until it was broken, this box was the control for molecularily bonding the ghosts to the tower. When it was damaged, the tower became psionically porous and the most aggressive ghosts could escape." Over the decades, a few million ghosts were captured. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:24-13:28). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Given France's history... contrasting with ghosts per capita... a few million." In the 1980s, his control box was damaged and the tower became psionically porous. The most aggressive ghosts could escape. To make matters worse, by the time the Ghostbusters started work on cleaning up the tower, they had 12 hours before the molecular degeneration became irreversible. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:56-12:03). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Gentlemen, we are standing atop the world's largest ghost containment unit ever built and it's getting ready to explode." With Eiffel's notes, the Ghostbusters and French government quickly built a special electronic console at the base of the tower to replace the control box. However, a guillotine manifested and destroyed it. Ray Stantz improvised and got a brilliant idea to use France's broadcasting antennas to beam the ghosts across the planet into the Containment Unit. About The Eiffel Tower was deemed too expensive and didn't match the sentiment of the city. During the centennial celebration of the French Revolution, the Eiffel Tower design was accepted as the entrance way to Paris' 1889 World's Fair. In one year, 300 workers connected 18,038 pieces of puddled iron with 2.5 million rivets. Movable stagings, guard-rails and screens were put in place to minimize the danger of the open frame. Officially, Eiffel was the contractor, Maurice Koechlin and Emile Nouguier were the structural engineers, and Stephen Sauvestre, the architect. The Eiffel Tower was inaugurated on March 31, 1889 and opened on May 6, 1889. The public hated the Tower and considered it an eyesore. The City of Paris planned to dismantle it in 1909 but the Tower became useful as an important communications hub during World War I and remained standing. Also See *Eiffel Tower Trivia *On page 15, panel 1, of Ghostbusters International #4, the image of the Eiffel Tower on the poster is lifted from a dusk shot of it towards the end of "The Ghostbusters in Paris" when the ghosts depart and follow the Ghostbusters. *On page seven of Ghostbusters International #5, Peter and Winston's recollection of Egon and Ray's theory about the Eiffel Tower being a primitive French Containment Unit is a nod to the animated version. Peter Venkman (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.7). Peter Venkman says: "How Egon and Ray used to be convinced that Louvre was engineered to be some kind of primitive French Containment Unit." Winston Zeddemore (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.7). Winston Zeddemore says: "That was the Eiffel Tower, man." Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Ghostbusters in Paris" References Gallery Collages ParisinTheGhostbustersinParisepisodeCollage.png EiffelTowerinTheGhostbustersinParisepisodeCollage.png EiffelTowerinTheGhostbustersinParisepisodeCollage2.png EiffelTowerinTheGhostbustersinParisepisodeCollage3.png EiffelTowerinTheGhostbustersinParisepisodeCollage4.png EiffelTowerinTheGhostbustersinParisepisodeCollage5.png PavilioninTheGhostbustersinParisepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon EiffelTowerAnimated09.jpg EiffelTower05.jpg EiffelTower06.jpg EiffelTowerAnimated07.jpg TheGhostbustersInParis25.jpg|At base of tower TheGhostbustersInParis13.jpg TheGhostbustersInParis02.jpg EiffelTowerAnimated08.jpg EiffelTower04.jpg|Eiffel's workshop EiffelTower02.jpg|Eiffel's workshop EiffelTower03.jpg|Tower becomes psionically porous EiffelTowerAnimated10.jpg|Tower beaming ghosts to New York City Secondary Canon SOSFantomesIDWVol3Issue4.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #4 Category: Locations Category:RGB Locations